


Aliens Among Us

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Pipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Agent Piper didn't really believe Director Coulson when he told her she might be fighting aliens during her interview. She definitely didn't expect to be working alongside one.orPiper gets up the courage to introduce herself to Daisy.





	Aliens Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



“Are you really part alien?”

Daisy’s fist landed on the punching bag as she turned to see who had spoken. A short-haired, female agent in workout clothes was standing nearby, a water bottle clutched tightly in her hands. She was staring at Daisy with an expression similar to the one Jemma got whenever she was allowed to dissect something. Daisy hoped this agent didn’t want to dissect her.

“Uh, kinda,” Daisy responded. “Technically. Inhumans started from a Kree experiment.”

“That is so cool!” The agent released her grip on the water bottle and held out a hand. “I’m Piper, Operations division.”

“Daisy.”

Piper smiled broadly as they shook hands. “Coulson told me what I was getting into when I signed up, but I didn’t actually believe him until I saw those Kree for myself.”

Daisy pushed at the punching bag, not meeting Piper’s eyes as guilt settled over her. “You were on that mission?”

“Yeah,” Piper said.

“Well, sorry if I hurt you. I wasn’t exactly myself.”

“No, you didn’t hurt me.”  Daisy looked up, expecting to see pity, but Piper’s face was neutral, her tone firm.

Daisy offered her a half-smile, which Piper returned with another broad grin. Daisy found that she liked Piper looking at her like that.

“Well, I gotta go meet Prince for weight training, but maybe you and I could spar sometime? I gotta learn to fight powered people if I’m gonna be a SHIELD agent, right?”

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed. “It was nice meeting you, Piper.”

“See you around, Daisy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
